


And You Don't Say Much (but I Lose It When You Do)

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Come play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Matt is NOT Kylo Ren, Mild Nipple Play, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, kylux adjacent, though that is barely relevant, trying to keep quiet, video game voice chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: “You wanna, like, do stuff?” Matt asks quietly, leaning forward to whisper into Techie’s ear hoping the mic won’t pick up his voice.They talked about it before, how they maybe want to do something where people might listen in.Techienician morning sex with a side of exhibitionism via online video games. For Kyluxception: Kylux Adjacents Month 2019





	And You Don't Say Much (but I Lose It When You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with writer's block but really wanted to write something for adjacent month.  
> After abandoning two other projects this happened.  
> The biggest thank you to [saltandrockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandrockets/pseuds/saltandrockets)for beta reading this work. You are the best!  
> Thank you to [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong) for formatting.  
> Title is from Love Don’t Die by The Fray.  
> Theoretically there’s a playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/_rain/playlist/3QRsxq6Bcrfq86jiMQER3w?si=Hp9tCCQdSsmObAz6JVRasQ) but the songs don’t really fit Techienician lyrics wise, it’s just what I listened to while writing. Maybe check it out if you like 80’s sounding syth pop?

Techie is sitting on the floor in front of the sofa when Matt enters his living room. The curtains in the small room are open just a fraction, casting a ray of light over the blue carpet. Lately Matt sleeps over at Techie’s place a lot. It’s nicer than Matt’s dorm room. Techie is wearing a t-shirt, a pair of Matt’s gym shorts—the dark blue ones with the stripes down the sides—and his big bluetooth headset. He’s playing some online game on his PS4. His hair looks rumpled; he hasn’t brushed it yet. Matt spots a mug next to Techie’s knee, which means he made coffee. He decides to get himself a cup, too.

When he enters again Techie looks up. Only one of his ears is covered by the headset now. He nudges the mic away from his mouth and says, “Morning. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah,” Matt replies, nodding, and sits down on the sofa. It’s a leather loveseat. Maybe it was nice once, but now it is worn, with a tear in the left armrest.

 

Just a few moments later, shortly after Matt takes the first few sips of his coffee, Techie turns around and kneels in front of Matt, “My mug is empty. Can I get some of your coffee?”

 

Matt moves to pass him the mug, but instead of accepting, it Techie gets up and settles himself in Matt’s lap. Only then does he take the mug. 

 

“Thank you,” he says after a few big gulps and passes the mug back to his boyfriend.

 

Matt is a bit overwhelmed, but he knows that Techie can’t always ask for the things he wants, asks for coffee instead of cuddles. He slings one arm around his middle, the other holding his coffee. Techie keeps playing his game, occasionally talking on the voice channel. Matt watches him. He’s happy.

 

After a few rounds, Techie starts to shift in Matt’s lap and Matt wants to believe it is accidental, that Techie is just trying to get comfortable, but Techie doesn’t stop. His movements are full of purpose. He’s grinding down on Matt’s dick, which only covered by a thin pair of gray sweats. He’s getting hard. 

 

“You wanna, like, do stuff?” Matt asks quietly, leaning forward to whisper into Techie’s ear hoping the mic won’t pick up his voice. They talked about it before, how they maybe want to do something where people might listen in.

 

Techie nods and Matt puts his mug down on the table next to the sofa, slowly moves his second hand towards Techie’s middle too and pushes up his shirt. Techie relaxes against Matt’s chest, still grinding down on Matt’s crotch, less frequently than before but even more focused. Matt pushes his hips up, meeting him. Matt slowly trails one of his hands down Techie’s stomach, pushing past the elastic waistband of the gym shorts. Techie isn’t wearing underwear, he realizes. It makes him moan. His fingertips brush through sparse pubic hair and Techie gasps quietly when Matt takes him in hand. He’s half-hard. Matt isn’t sure how he hasn’t noticed before, with the way Techie is leaning back, his head resting against one of the blond’s shoulders. Matt is able to look down his entire body, sees his pebbled nipples through the thin shirt, his hands still clutching the controller, the sliver of uncovered belly and his hand disappearing into tented shorts.

 

“Fuck,” he whispers. Techie looks so good. With the first movement of his fist on Techie’s dick, the redhead moans again. It’s quiet, but his mic is still in front of his mouth so the other players can probably hear him. Matt keeps jerking him off, kisses his shoulder and the juncture of his neck as Techie’s noises get more frequent, his moans loader.

 

“Fuck,” he says again between kisses and love bites being sucked into Techie’s skin, “you’re so hot, babe.”

 

Techie makes another noise, like a whimper getting stuck in his throat, and grinds down onto Matt’s dick with new fervor. Matt uses the hand that was just holding Techie’s waist until now to push up his shirt further. He pushes it up until it is bunched under his armpits and his nipples are exposed to the chilly air of the apartment. He brushes over the left one just barely before deciding that it isn’t enough. Decision made, he licks a quick strip over his fingertips before touching Techie’s nipple again, rubbing over it and pinching this time. Techie whimpers again. He’s biting his bottom lip, trying to keep somewhat quiet. And Matt knows it’s useless: Techie was already too loud. The people on the voice chat have to know that Techie is doing something inappropriate.

 

And fuck, it turns him on so much, makes his dick twitch in his sweats, groan and throw his head back in pleasure. Techie keeps moving in Matt’s lap, his hips gyrating with purpose. Matt bucks up against him.

 

“Shit, Matt,” he mewls, his breath hitching again. He bites his lips after, trying to keep any future sounds contained.

 

Matt is still jerking him off, maybe slowed down a bit when he was preoccupied with Techie’s nipples, but now he speeds up again, Techie is fully hard and Matt swipes his thumb over the head and spreads his pre-come down his cock, keeps moving his hand up and down, and keeps trying to keep quiet. He’s losing quickly, takes a gasping breath and then keeps gasping and moaning.

“Mattie,” and “shit!” and “so good, don’t stop, more, please.” 

 

He stiffens and Matt feels him spill over his hand. Matt slows his movement, lets Techie’s come run over his fingers and seep between them. He loves just how much Techie comes, the mess he makes all over himself—over them. 

 

“Babe, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Matt groans. He’s so turned on, with Techie’s come on him, his small chest under his hand and Techie’s ass over his hard cock. When Techie relaxes in his lap, shifting a bit in the process, it’s all Matt needs. He comes bucking up against Techie’s ass, the release is so sweet, with Techie still moaning in his arms.

Matt can feel his come soaking the sweats. After slowly comes back to himself he feels Techie pull his hand out of his shorts, feels Techie grasp his hand with both of his and guide his come-covered fingers towards his mouth. They hit the mic, before the wet heat that is Techie’s mouth envelops them one after the other, licking him clean. It feels and sounds absolutely filthy.

 

Techie’s tongue peeks out occasionally, trying to get drops of come he can’t reach with his mouth stuffed full of Matt’s fingers with little kittenlicks. When Matt’s hand is clean, he drops it, turns his head to Matt, nudges the mic away again and kisses Matt deeply, open-mouthed, his tongue pushing into his boyfriend’s mouth and sharing his taste with him. 

 

Matt sighs into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you like it.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainySidewalk), [tumblr](http://itsallaboutflowermetaphors.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://allaboutflowermetaphors.dreamwidth.org)  
> I’m most active on twitter.


End file.
